Guilt
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: The one person who mattered the most to him was gone and it was all his fault...will Kazuma get her back? KazumaxAyano
1. Memoriesprologue

Kazuma walked the empty streets thinking about what she said to him so long ago...

_"__** Kazuma, just tell me the truth...you were with katherine last night werent you?'' The 16 year old redhead asked with tears stinging to fall from her ember eyes. **_

_**He looked at her trying not to get wrapped up into his emotions who was he kidding?**_

_**Falling for a minor is not what he asked for and was certainly illegal. **_

_**'' WERENT YOU!'' she yelled about to slice his head off. **_

_**Getting Ayano mad was the last thing you wanted to do **_

_**Kazuma on the other hand was signing his death certificate. **_

_**He continued to look at her knowing that the feelings he fighting with had to be stopped. **_

_**And the only way to do that was to break her heart.**_

_**'' So what if i was?'' he whispered turning his back to her so that he wouldnt see her crying. **_

_**It practically killed him everytime he saw her upset.**_

_**It had made him want to beat the person responible for hurting her. **_

_**Now he was the one doing it. **_

_**Ayano grabbed him by his collar and made him look at her. **_

_**She be damned if he was going to try to weasel his way out of this. **_

_**'' Dont play stupid mind games...im not one of your bimbos!'' she yelled with her heart breaking. **_

_**Kazuma smirked and pushed her off '' im not playing anything its obvious about your petty little feelings...just face it im too old for you.'' **_

_**The held back tears couldnt be held anymore and Ayano stepped back a few steps. **_

_**She knew it was too good to be true. **_

_**A guy like him would never be interested in her.**_

_**Not to mention the age difference didnt exactly help either. **_

_**'' Whatever...i dont need you anyway...SCREW YOU!'' she said throwing the necklace he had given her in his face and ran off. **_

_**Leaving a guilt-ridden Kazuma behind.**_

Looking back on it now he stopped walking how could he be so stupid?

The one person who mattered the most to him was gone and it was all his fault.

'' Well maybe its for the best...'' he whispered almost forgetting how to breathe.

The sight almost stopped his heart from beating...it was Ayano!

She must have just gotten off of work but she never looked more attractive.

Kazuma couldnt stop the hammering in his chest..there she was!


	2. Found you

**Chapter two is here...it took awhile for the writing process to begin lol **

**I do not own Kaze no Stigma or any of its characters...though i would like to have Kazuma as mine. Sorry Ayano **

**Anyway enjoy**

" Ugh not only did I have to deal with perverted old men all day...now I have to deal with my knowitall best friend who just cant take a hint" Ayano thought angrily to herself

She had been avoiding Rayne for awhile now considering that he feelings for her seemed to be on the insane side.

Why oh why did she have to deal with him?

Not like she didnt enjoy his company, the guy was pretty hot.

Sometimes she often wondered if the only reason why she hung out with Rayne was because he was a nice person or if he stopped her thoughts of someone she tried to forget.

Blood began to rush to her face when Kazuma's face popped into her mind.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she knew that from the first day she saw him, she fell for him.

Though getting to admit that to herself was a bit hard.

She had been 16 years old when she last saw him.

That was the day her heart began to harden a little. The bastard decided to make regular calls or try to get into contact with her, but it didnt work. she made sure that Kazuma didnt know about her whereaouts. Especially since she wasn't over him.

She realized that through the hearbreak,l she would never get over him.

She guessed that's what love does to you. No matter how bad a person may hurt you, you'll still love them either way.

Walking down the street, she forced back the tears that wanted to fall all day. Exactly 6 years ago today is when he broke her heart.

" Come Ayano, get a grip its not li-"

Her eyes widened when she realized who was coming towards her.

She knew that graceful stride anywhere, her heart began to beat faster and her face was on fire by now.

Kazuma knew he had to make a move if he ever wanted to catch her.

A smirk played on his face when he noticed her apprehension...she was the same Ayano...always predictable.

He watched as she stood still watching him make his way towards her and that made him smirk even more.

She was shifting nervously and she looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown

Still that wasnt gonna stop him from talking to her.

Especially when he had some things to talk to her about.

No...she wasnt getting away from him that easily.

" Oh my gosh...hes getting closer, I still have a chance to make a run for it...well that wouldnt do much considering he'd catch up with me anyway...no i wont run away this time. Not until I give that bastard a piece of my mind." Ayano whispered to herself.

It was time she faced the man who she was in love with.

Even if that meant surrendering to her emotions, and she knew that was the enemy.

She couldnt even get another thought out because of those words he just said to her.

" Hello Ayano...long time no see..."

**ooooh I wonder whats gonna happen between them in the next chappy...well I gotta write it **

**Remember reviews is the sunlight to the seeds of which I plant my stories **

**So Review please so my stories can get the nourishment it needs **


	3. coincidence i think not

**Chap 3 enjoy**

Ayano wanted to beat the hell out of him, kill him, something to stop her heart from having a premature heart attack. Here stood the man of her dreams and all he did was smirk at her like nothing had happened.

" What the hell are you doing here?'' Ayano yelled not caring if anyone heard her.

Kazuma just looked at her, his eyes roaming the oufit that she chose to wear today at work.

It hugged her curves perfectly.

She knew he was staring at her, but she'll yell at him later, right now she wanted an answer.

" up here you perve...why the hell are you here? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again!" she said stepping back a few steps when he inched closer to her. In fact he was so close that she could feel his warm breath fanning against her face.

Kazuma smirked again and watched as her face went from pink to crimson.

He had her now, all he had to do was set the trap, and he knew the one thing Ayano was powerless against.

" Ayano..Ayano dont sound so bitter...its unbecoming of you.'' he whispered in her ear biting her earlobe.

Her face had turned scarlet and her heart was still beating uncontrollably fast...if he didnt move she was gonna go nuts.

" Why are you here Kazuma?..." she forced the words to come out of her mouth, lowering her voice in the process.

He looked at her with a hurtful expression on his face, well at least thats what Ayano hoped it was.

" Because we need to talk, especially about what happened between us."

All the anger and frustration that Ayano was holding suddenly vanished, and sadness is what replaced it. There was nothing to really say, except for the fact that she was in love with him and he was too stupid to notice.

She stepped back a few steps and turned the other direction to hide her tears.

" There's nothing to talk about...you've made your answer clear 6 years ago and I dont want to hear anything you have to say.''

Kazuma let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him.

The look on her face was out of pure shock, sadness and anger.

Kazuma wasnt hearing any of that, she was gonna hear him out, even if that meant grabbing her and carrying her to his apartment a few blocks away.

" Let go of me you bastard..let me go now!" Ayano yelled while he pulled her closer and picked her up bridle style.

" Nope, youre not going anywhere until we have this situation handled...so get used to it.'' He said walking to his car that waited for him on the other side of the park. There was no way he could fly them this girl was heavier than a sack of potatoes.

" Kazuma! you let me down this instant! i'll never forgive you for this'' Ayano screamed beating her hands against his back forcefully. She blushed when she felt a little pinch on her butt. And said nothing else after that.

30 mins later, Kuzuma was driving down the road.

Damn this girl was stubborn, what was it that he loved about her?

Cause any sane person would have left their situation be.

" Damn Ayano, did you have to punch me in my stomach? '' He groaned rubbing the sore spot while turning the corner.

Ayano had her arms crossed and made a humpfh noise " Heh serves your ass right...you should have put me down when i said it!..."

Stopping at the traffic light, Kuzuma rubbed his hand against her bare thigh and he almost forgot how to breathe. It was soooo soft, just how he imagined it would be.

" I dont have to do anything...'' He whispered in her ear still paying attention to the light changing from red to green.

How many times had he made her blush again?

God this man was infurating!

" Kazuma, get your grimy hands off of me or else I-" She was cut off by his face being a mere inch away from her lips.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

" Or you'll what?'' He asked watching her mortification, the woman looked as if she had seen a ghost.

" Kick your ass...now get out of my face!'' She said grabbing his nose and forcing him to sit in his seat.

_" I dont know why im acting like i didnt want him to do that? Isnt this what i always wanted? "_ Ayano asked in her mind while trying to focus on something other than Kazuma glancing at her while he drove down the street.

_" I mean, even though I havent seen him in a while and i still want to kick his ass for draging me into his car, How is it that he can still drive me wild whenever he's talking to me?" _Many questions began to run through her mind about her feelings. Was it possible that he may have feelings for her as well?

He did come back after she told him not to.

She rolled her eyes and forced herself not to make a sound of irriation.

" _Come on Ayano, who are you kidding? there's no way he could have feelings for you. He just wants to talk. So don't get caught up in this...or him" _She told herself while he pulled into the apartment pa_rking lot. _

" Huh?...why are we at my apartment building?" She asked looking even more terrified...God please dont let him say that this is his apartment building too.

Kazuma smirked and grabbed her wrist " This is my apartment building...dont tell me that you live here too?''

Ayano's mind almost collasped into itself, Not only did she get kidnapped into his car, this fool actually lived in the same complex that she did.

_" Great, how am i supposed to get away from him now?" _She asked herself following him to the second floor of the building. Silently thanking god that she lived on the fifth floor.


	4. Fiery Temper

**Thank you guys for reviewing the last three chapters….you get bunches of cookies **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma, though if I did Kuzuma would be mine**

**Chap 4 Enjoy **

"_Look at her face, she looks so annoyed"_ Kazuma thought while he opened the door of his apartment.

He had been living in the same building with her and it never occurred to him that she was living near him.

"Wow what a twist of reality" he thought again ushering her inside, while he closed the door behind him.

Well no point in trying to wrap his mind around it now, at least he finally gets the chance to talk to her about what happened.

That is, if she lets him

"So we live in the same building, what are the chances of that?" he asked looking at her face, it still unnerved him that she looked so sad. He felt a tug at his heart.

Ayano turned to look at him leaning against the bar and forced a smirk

"Well I guess that's reality's way of getting back at us...But just because we live near each other don't get any ideas. I'm still angry at you" she said turning her lips into a scowl.

Kazuma walked over to her sitting on the couch and sat in front of her.

He grabbed her wrists forcing her to look at him.

Just the sight made him want to kiss her, but he forced that out of his mind.

"Ayano, come on don't be that way...'' he spoke still capturing her eyes with his.

He knew that she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

A blush played on her cheeks, turning them a rosy color.

" Kazuma, I have every right to be this way, I'm tired of your games...Lets just get this over with so I can go home" she spat detesting the very image of him, but she knew her eyes said something different.

She could never totally detest him.

Still holding on to one wrist, he ran his finger down the side of her face watching as she shivered.

"Tell me why"

Ayano looked away from his intensifying gaze and found her eyes slowly moving back to his face.

"If you're that stupid not to notice, much less understand, then I have nothing to explain."

She tried to stand up, but he still held her wrists keeping her from leaving...damn him and his strength.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're so angry at me...'' he whispered in her ear making her stomach flip.

" Kazuma let me go now...I want to go home!'' Ayano yelled really about to summon Enraiha and gut his ass.

But she kept her anger intact, that's the one thing she learned in these past few years.

Especially when it came to this idiot.

" Nope until you tell me you're not going anywhere...'' he smirked still holding onto her wrist watching as she struggled.

He knew that if he kept it up he was signing his death sentence, but he still wanted to know.

Ayano was really starting to get pissed off, so she did the one thing that would make him finally understand.

She got up and closed the huge gap between them with a kiss.

Her face was on fire and she began to lose her balance.

Kazuma finally let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

But before they could go any further, Ayano was walking towards his front door panting.

"Do you get it now?'' she asked before walking out of his apartment leaving him there with a confused expression on his face.

**Well Ayano I knew you couldn't fight the fire you were harboring lol **

**Remember reviews are like cookies...give me more please!**


	5. In my Bed!

**Well Chapter 5 is here**

**Thanks to all that reviewed and favorited this story**

**Much is appreciated**

**Anyways on with the story **

Ayano ran as fast as she possibly could to the elevator with her heart pounding.

What the hell was she thinking?

"why did I do that?...am I insane?" she whispered to herself pressing the number five.

Her heart was still pounding, God that man was infuriating, it took a kiss for him to finally understand the promixity of her feelings.

She shouldnt have had to do that much

But that still didnt mean that she'd regret it, in fact thats all she really wanted to do.

It also didnt help that he lived in the same building that she did.

So if she wanted to get away from him there wasnt that many places she could go to.

Kazuma always had a knack for finding her whenever she wanted to get away from him.

He also had a knack for making her heart jump or skip a beat whenever she saw him.

Damn that man and his tempting ways!

Once she made it to her floor she quickly searched her purse for her house keys and opened the door.

She was utterly exhausted, she didnt even bother to turn the lights on.

Its not like she was gonna do anything anyway.

Slowly putting on her shorts and tanktop, she flopped on her bed pulling the covers over her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes wondering why her bed felt so heavy all of a sudden.

Muttering angrily to herself, she turned on the light gasping in horror.

"KAZUMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-HOW DID YOU FIND- GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED YOU DERANGED PERVERT!" Ayano yelled jumping over to the other side of the room.

Kazuma just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Sometimes Ayano can be a serious drama queen.

" Ayano, honestly was all of that necessary?" he spoke getting up and walking over to where she was shivering in anger.

"YES IT WAS NECESSARY, WHAT WOMAN WOULDNT SCREAM IF SHE SAW A MAN LYING NEXT TO HER IN HER BED, ESPECIALLY IF SHE NEVER TOLD HIM WHERE SHE LIVED!" Ayano screamed again summoning enriaha and holding it in front of her.

"One more step and I'll slit your throat!'' she yelled really starting to get angry.

Ayano knew that she had to keep her anger under control cause her emotions could melt the walls.

Kazuma laughed again, she must have forgotten that she spoke out loud accidently telling him where she lived.

''Ayano, listen to me...'' he choked out when she cut his arm spilling a small amount of blood.

She was so angry that the vases that were in her room shattered to pieces.

"No, youre an imposter, theres no way that you could have possibly known where i lived unless you were watching me" she spoke in a hushed tone.

_"Maybe sneaking into her house was a bad idea" _he thought trying to figure out a way to calm the enraged Ayano.

He stepped closer to her dodging her attacks and pinning her against the wall, Enriaha dissappeared from her hand.

" Ayano, look at me, its me Kazuma...'' he calmly spoke watching as her face reddened and her breathing became shallow.

God she looked beautiful when she was angry, it made him want to do things.

He allowed her to catch her breath and they both walked over to her bed and sat down.

'' How did you find my apartment?...'' she asked not looking at him.

Kazuma wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder, but he knew that she would push it away.

So he settled for just sitting next to her.

" Earlier, you said out loud that you lived on the fifth floor, you didnt realize that you had said it. So after you left i had flew out the window and guessed which apartment was yours." he smirked.

But before the smirk could leave his lips, he was sent flying into a wall and a door was slammed in his face.

Without a word, Ayano turned off her light and climbed into bed.

**Aww poor Kazuma...i would heal your wounds..but you kinda deserved to get punched lol **

**Review please**

**Remember reviews are the milk to my cookies...I crave more!**


	6. Way to go

**Chap 6 enjoy **

An alarm went off in Ayano's room at 8:30 in the morning, she threw a fireball at it angrily dicengrating it into a million pieces. She wasnt in the mood to hear a stupid alarm clock waking her out of her peaceful sleep. Turning back over on her side, she suddenly remembered why she was so angry.

Let recap shall we

She gets into bed, feels that its really heavy, only to find out that Kazuma was laying next to her. She almost killed him and finds out that he snuck into her apartment. What a lovely night!

" That idiot better be lucky that i didnt kill him..." she muttered to herself laying in her bed not wanting to move out of her comfortable spot.

Why was her life suddenly turning into a soap opera? not only did she have the man that she was in love with in her apartment. But she completely forgot that she was supposed to be meeting Rayne for a "date" so he called it.

She really didnt want to go, but the impossible man wouldnt leave her alone about going on a date with him. And god forbid Kazuma finding out and him ruining it...Sure she didnt like Rayne, but that didnt mean that she was completely heartless.

Well all of that didnt matter anyway, the "date" was a few a hours from now. She had plenty of time to do what she needed to do today and still make it in time.

Hopefully...

Getting out of bed, Ayano stubbornly walked over to her door and opened it finding Kazuma still laying on the floor with a purple-like bruise on the side of his face. Ayano couldnt help feeling some guilt for doing this to him. But could anyone blame her? He deserved to get punched. Hell, he's lucky thats all he got from her.

Getting some ointment she normally kept in her house for bruises and cuts, she grabbed the minty cream out of the bathroom and sat beside him rubbing it over the bruise. It was a little swollen but it wasnt too bad. She watched him flinch his sleep, possibly from a nightmare he was having. A blush rose on her cheeks when she remembered how his lips felt against hers.

_" No, ayano, dont forget what he did...its best not to get caught up!" _she thought in her mind still tending to his wounds. Next, she proceeded to get something to wrap around his cut. After taking care of him, she went to go look in the fridge. "I think i still have some cereal left in here" she whispered remembering that she had to do some grocery shopping.

Grabbing the cereal, two bowls and some milk, Ayano went to go wake him up. Feeding him was the least she could do. It would have been wrong of her to leave him laying there with nothing in his stomach.

" Kazuma...are you ok?...wake up I have some cereal on the table if your hungry...'' Ayano whispered shaking him softly. Kazuma groaned and opened his eyes slowly. " I see someone finally grew a heart after punching me in the face..." he smirked still laying there watching her face frown.

" Look i didnt have to take care of you, you know, just see this as a favor." she said getting up to go back to the table. Kazuma smirked and got up following behind her. Sitting down, they both ate in silence. _" Hes such a dumbas, why did I help him again?'' _Ayano thought humorously in her mind. Kazuma just sat across from her eating his food, looking around her apartment.

The silence was killing him, sure the loud and obnoxious Ayano was scary, But her being so quiet was even more nerve wrecking. Kazuma learned over the years that a quiet person is the person to be most afraid of cause you never know what they're thinking. In this case, Ayano might be planning to kill him and he would never know it. He glanced at her face and noticed a pained expression. Something had to be bothering her.

" Ayano, is something wrong?'' he asked slurping the last gulps of milk that was left in his bowl. She flushed silghtly and stuck her hand out to take his bowl, she finished hers a few minutes after he did. " No Kazuma, everythings fine!" she replied in sarcasm before tending to the dishes.

Okay the saracastic and rude Ayano was getting a little old.

" Something is wrong, now tell me what is it?'' Kuzuma asked in a demanding tone that sent shivers down her spine. Ayano dropped the washrang in the sink when he suddenly walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. She looked away from his angered expression and hesitated to look at his face.

" I dont have to tell you anything!" she yelled back at him no matter how bad she wanted him to hold and kiss her. It seemed that all they could do right now was yell at each other. " Damn it Ayano, why are you being so stubborn?'' he yelled slightly resisting the urge to want to kiss her. A angered Ayano was an attractive Ayano.

She tried to turn away from him, so she wouldnt get caught in his intensfying gaze ,but her eyes wouldnt look away. " Im not being stubborn!...'' she yelled again.

"yes you are..."

" No im not!"

"What did I say?" Kazuma growled, leaning closer to her.

" Nothing I heard.." Ayano replied breathlessly seconds before his lips crashed against hers.

Ayano wanted to protest, but somehow her emotions wouldnt let her. This time she actually decided to go with the flow.

The kiss went from something innocent, to fiery and wild and Ayano couldnt breathe. She wanted it go on as long as possible. But one thought wouldnt go away and she knew she had to tell him.

" Kazuma..." she spoke softly when he moved away from her.

"Yeah?...'' he repiled trying to catch his breath.

" Im going on a date..."

**Well Ayano way to ruin a mood **

**Review please**


	7. I want answers

**A long waited chapter **

**You get a bizillon cookies for waiting so long**

**Chap 7 enjoy**

Kazuma had to backtrack minutes before Ayano had broke the kiss to finally comprehend what she said.

Was his ears deciving him or did he really hear that she's going on a date and with whom. So when he found out he can beat the bastard to oblivion. Jealousy started to boil in his veins and he couldnt help the fact that his stomach began to twist into a bunch of nots. He looked at her and grabbed her wrists so that she couldnt move away from him.

" You're not really going on a date are you?" he asked looking into her eyes knowing the truth, he just wanted to hear it from her mouth. Ayano looked away so she could collect her thoughts, especially since he had just kissed her a few minutes ago. Biting her lip so hard that it was almost completely red, Ayano forced herself to look back into his eyes. And for a second she almost swooned.

" Yes I am as a matter of fact...So you can let me go now" she said wishing for this day to be over with. Its not like she wanted to go on this date. Sometimes being kind can backfire.

Kazuma had to force the words he wanted to say out of his mouth " Ayano..i dont want you going on a date with anyone else...except me" he said still watching her face expression change from regret to sadness.

Her heart started to beat faster than it ever had before

" Kazuma... if i want to go on a date with someone i can so dont try to tell me what to do!" she said getting out of his grasp and running to her room. Kazuma watched her retreating form and chased after her. He wanted some answers you dont kiss someone like that for it to be meaningless.

Ayano tried to close her door so that she could have some space to think. But Kazuma had beat her inside the room before she even had a chance. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

" Who is he?" he asked leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Ayano sat on her bed sighing this was gonna be a longgg day. She rubbed her temples _" Im definitely going on a nice walk before Rayne and Kazuma cross paths...i just hope he doesnt kill the guy" _Ayano looked over at him leaning against the wall and a blush rose to her cheeks. He looked so hot leaning like that. But she mentally shook her head.

" Well its a guy from work and hes been wanting to go out for the longest so i decided to give it a try" she said hoping that he didnt take it too seriously. The only person she wanted to really date was him. Kazuma began doubt that, is that what she really wants? " So you like him then?"

Ayano looked away hoping that she could find the right words to express her feelings for Rayne. When she didnt answer, Kazuma took his own interpretation of her silenced lips. " So thats a yes then...well i'll be on my way " he said shortly before walking out of her apartment leaving her confused and upset. Of course she didnt have any sort of romantic feelings for Rayne. It was just a pity date, so maybe after it he'll get the hint and leave her alone.

She layed on her bed with tears brimming the corners of her eyes, its too late now...maybe they just weren't meant to be. Despite what her heart believed. Finally having enough, Ayano grabbed her clothes that she was gonna wear that day and got ready. She wasnt about to put her plans aside just for alittle angst. oh no she was getting alot done today.

Kazuma walked back to his apartment on the second floor mad at the world. She liked that other guy instead of him. But then again maybe he was being overdramatic, Ayano didnt say whether or not she had feelings for the dude. He stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Its not like she came out her mouth and said she liked him. Kazuma smiled and started walking again there was some hope after all.

**well shall see how Kazuma reacts to the infamous Rayne **

**Review please!**

**A special thanks to those who have read and reviewed the making of this story**

**You get special made cookies and other stuff ^_^**


	8. Groceries and a little black dress

**Epic horn music or whatever music you may prefer lol**

**A late Christmas present to all my readers **

**After weeks of writer's block and finals **

**Here's the super long awaited chapter **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma or any of its characters although if Kazuma was mine…well **

**that speaks for itself. **

Annoyed out of her mind, Ayano walked to the grocery store with a heavy heart. Its only been 24 hrs and the man had turned her life completely upside down. Sheesh, how hard was it to understand how she felt about him. Clearly, it was written in that passionate kiss she gave him not to long ago. Its not like she wanted to go on the date with Rayne. She just did it to be nice to the slimeball. Yeah he wasn't all that bad looking; in fact he was considered a heartthrob among the entire female population in this town. But that didn't mean that she wanted him.

The only person she had her eyes on was that idiot. She let out a long sigh, this was gonna be a VERY, very long day. And she had feeling that by the end of it, she'll be at her wits end. Despite her anger towards wind-baka, she couldn't help but feel the slight tug at her heart when she looked into his eyes and saw so much sadness. All her frustration had completely melted away. And the only thing that was on her mind was to hold him.

But she shook her head; the only thing she needed to focus on right now is getting some food in her apartment so she wouldn't starve. She grabbed the shopping cart and proceeded to walk down the bread aisle. She ignored the stares she received from perverted old men, one of which worked behind the meat counter. "Hey Seb…you got any good meat in there for me?'' Ayano asked with a smile on her face. She knew the old man would turn that comment into something dirty, but she payed no attention to him.

Seb was in his late 70's and he seen it all and pretended like he knew it all. But in reality he was just a regular old man who liked to look at young women. Some men refused to accept the fact that they were just a few years away from their death beds. But Seb was a sweetheart sometimes, especially to Ayano since he had a slight crush on her. "Well if it isn't big red…yeah I got some meat for you.. He winked at her before continuing his sentence. "…do you want the usual or some new stock that we just got in yesterday?"

Ayano continued to smile at the old geezer, she knew he was a kind man at heart and didn't take his comments to heart. He was just a guy trying to make a little extra cash. "The usual" she said grabbing the 5 lbs of turkey and ham and putting it into her cart. Seb got a flirty look on his face and glanced at her chest without making it obvious. But as always Ayano noticed his roaming eyes and sighed to herself. "You sure…you know I can make an exception for you Red.." Ayano smiled at him again and shook her head. " Not in this lifetime Seb, have a nice day" she said walking away from him feeling someone staring at her backside. Crossing the meat off her list, she walked back to the aisle with the bread and grabbed two loafs and crossed that off her list. She sighed and tried to forget the hurt look on Kazuma's face. But it stayed in her mind, once she had everything that she needed she walked to the cashier and placed her items on the conveyor belt to be checked out.

Coincidently, Rayne just happened to work at this shopping center part time. His face lit up when he saw his date at his counter. " Well fancy running into you here..'' he spoke in monotone. A slight blush formed on Ayano's face. Rayne guessed it was from him but he couldn't have been more wrong. The women standing behind her all had jealous looks on their faces. She guessed it was because she caught the attention of the man they all wanted. She decided to play with their twisted emotions. '' Hey Rayne, I'm just here to buy some food for my house…are you ready for tonight?'' she asked looking at him with a smile on her face, it wasn't a flirty smile like the one she used for Kazuma. No, this was I got the man that all you sluts want but can't have because he's not into you smile.

His face turned crimson and he proceeded to check out her items to be payed for. " You already know I'm ready for tonight….the question is are you?'' he asked checking out the last item and typing in the total amount. Ayano smiled and handed him the money. " Rayne stop being such a perve " she laughed grabbing her groceries and walking out the store.

Thankfully, you can grab handcarts to take home with you so you won't have to hold a lot in your hands. But Ayano decided that she could carry hers all the way home. It wasn't all that bad she figured. Not noticing Kazuma walking behind her, she jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulders. " Need some help?'' he asked smirking at her when she turned about five shades of red from just looking at him.

" As a matter of fact I don't so buzz off jerk-wad…'' she protested walking in the same direction only faster. But he caught up with her anyway. '' Oh come on Ayano don't be that way..you know you need some help that's a lot of bags to be carrying by yourself.'' Kazuma noted. She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face and handed them over to him. The least he could do was help her since he scared the living delights out of her just a second ago.

" I knew it…'' he said holding her bags for her.

The walk home was silent and it was unusual for the both of them to be so quiet. They both had a lot on their minds, but they just enjoyed the silence until Kazuma spoke up. " Listen, you were right Ayano…about everything…'' he whispered in a low tone that sent shivers up her spine. Ayano's heart began to speed up and her breathing started to become shallow. _" Wait?...are my ears deceiving me or did you just say that I was right?...''_ she so desperately wanted to say, but kept silent so she could hear him out. " If you wanna go on a date with that Rayne guy…who am I to stop you" Ayano suddenly gained a new appreciation for him.

Kazuma can be so understanding when he wanted to be and sometimes she forgot that. " Kazuma you-…" she was cut off by his face a inch away from hers. " Ayano you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that.'' He whispered in her ear before they walked into the front door of their apartment complex.

Hours later Ayano was busy getting ready for Rayne. Kazuma was waiting for her to finish , so he could meet this Rayne guy and so he could get a look at how well Ayano cleaned up.

" Do you normally take this long?'' He yelled through her door startling her in the process. He seemed to be scaring her alot these days. She smiled putting on her left heel and opened the door watching his face turn about 10 shades of red. He looked really nervous and all he could do was stare at her outfit. Ayano smirked and spun around giving him a nice glimpse of her behind. Kazuma looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

" So, how do I look?'' she asked him waiting for him to reply.

Kazuma looked at her up and down examining the black dress; it fitted her body perfectly, almost as if it was made for just for her. '' You..look..beautiful" he spoke slowly trying to wrap his mind at how hot she looked in that dress. That Rayne guy better get here in time or else she isn't going anywhere.

Ayano smiled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek " That means a lot coming from you…'' she whispered with her forehead against his. He pulled her into a hug but quickly let go when her doorbell rang. She smiled and let go of him walking to the door. Kazuma was seriously about to have a nosebleed that black dress was open in the back as well. He shook his head and walked towards the door.

Ayano opened the door revealing Rayne in all his handsome glory. He really knew how to clean up well. '' Wow, you look great Ayano…'' he said noticing a tall figure standing behind her. " Thanks Rayne" she said noticing how close Kazuma was hovering behind her. It sent shivers down her spine when he brushed his fingers across her back letting her know that he was still here.

" _I don't like this guy…" _he thought in his mind looking at the desire that swam in Rayne's eyes when looked at Ayano.

" Oh I'm sorry…Rayne this is my friend that I knew awhile back…Kazuma"

The two men just looked at each other with disgust and Ayano shook her head.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Well lets see how they react to each other..shall we **

**Review please**


	9. A extra dose of pain

**Here's chapter 8 **

**Happy Birthday to me! **

**Just leave the presents by the door lol **

**As a gift to myself here's an updated chapter **

**Enjoy**

The two men continued to stare at each other with disgust and Ayano knew that if she didn't say anything well this could turn into a real war. "Okay Kazuma, make sure you lock up before you leave…" she smiled sheepishly and turned Rayne to walk towards the exit. Kazuma smirked, grabbed her and closed the door, leaving Rayne standing out there looking like a complete fool. He pinned her against the door watching her face glow red. " Have fun on your date…'' he whispered in her ear leaving a soft kiss on her lips before letting her leave. Ayano's heart began to beat really fast in her chest pulling him closer to her again. "You're a real asshole for doing that…''she whispered against his lips. Kazuma pulled her even closer to him "You better go before I won't let you leave" That sent shivers down her spine when he kissed her again. "Besides I had to leave my mark on you, so he won't get any ideas." Ayano grabbed her lipstick and put some more on before she left.

Rayne stood out in the hallway giving Kazuma a dirty look when Ayano finally opened the door again. " Sorry Rayne, Kazuma was reminding me that I was forgetting something." She lied walking towards the elevator. Rayne wasn't stupid she had a thing for that Kazuma guy, but that didn't mean that he still couldn't try to win her over. Kazuma stood in Ayano's apartment smirking and sporting an evil grin. Now he can rest knowing that he would be on her mind the entire night. Call him evil, but did he really have any choice?

"_Like I was about to let her get away from me without making my move…."_ He thought in his mind while opening Ayano's refrigerator to get some juice. Thank god she went shopping or else she would have left him here to starve. Drinking the fruity beverage, he suddenly got a thought in his mind. Jumping up out of his seat he decided to make her some dinner. Yeah, that would do nicely, he grinned grabbing all sorts of ingredients out of her cabinet.

Meanwhile….

" So where are we going Rayne?'' Ayano asked with mock curiosity. She had to at least pretend to be interested. Call her mean, but it would be pretty selfish of her to be thinking of Kazuma while she was with another man. Well, at least she tried to stop thinking about the idiot. But whenever she would glance out the window she found herself deep in thought about that steamy kiss. Rayne turned the corner and he had his trademark grin on his face that would make any woman squeal.

Ayano just rolled her eyes and she didn't care if he saw or not. Thankfully, the egotistic brunette didn't catch her. "Someplace where we could have some privacy…'' he said pulling into his driveway. Ayano suddenly felt kind of nervous and her stomach began to lurch in her stomach. But she didn't completely ignore it. Something about this didn't seem right, from what she heard from the various rumors of airheaded women; Rayne never brought any of his dates to his house, unless, he wanted to get some.

"_This bastard better not try anything funny" _she thought in her mind when he got out of the driver side and walked over to the passenger side to let her out. Rayne looked at her with lust in his eyes, sure he liked her, but that dress is making it extremely hard to control himself. He grabbed her hand and secured his hand around her waist, causing Ayano to shoot him an angry sideways glance making him remove his hand from that uncomfortable position.

Rayne walked beside her and smirked _" She's feisty…lets see how long that will last " _

Ayano's stomach began to lurch, but as usual she didn't let down her guard.

Once they reached his front door, Rayne took out his keys and unlocked the door revealing a pretty descent house. It wasn't as extravagant as she thought it was going to be. Part of her was let down, as much as he boasted about how his house was, Ayano began see why he never let his dates come to his house. It looked pretty regular.

Men and their egos

" So you brought us here to have privacy?'' Ayano asked sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her. Rayne smiled at her and nodded his head. " Honestly did you want to be in public with all those fangirls?" he turned to go get the wine out of his cabinet. Ayano shook her head in frustration, maybe it wont be as bad as her stomach was so desperately trying to get her to believe.

" Well since you put it that way…but it wouldn't have bothered me since I know how to take care of myself " she said still glancing in his way making sure that he wasn't up to something. Rayne grabbed a pill that he smashed earlier before he came to pick her up and put it in one of the glasses. He stood in front of them so she couldn't see him. "Oh really, I highly doubt that Ayano..Someone as delicate as you couldn't handle all that.'' He said walking back towards her with the glasses in hand. Ayano frowned at that statement, but she didn't blow up in anger just yet. No, she wanted the asshole to explain that last comment.

"Oh so you think that I cant handle myself huh?..care to explain why you would say such a sexist thing?'' she asked examining the glasses noticing something swirling in one of them. And her stomach began to lurch in anticipation. This bastard tried to drug her!

Ayano smirked pretending to drink her wine. Rayne grinned in satisfaction, a moment later and she will be too out of it to resist him. " I didn't mean it in a insulting way Ayano…I just meant that why would someone as beautiful as you have to fight when you could get me to fight for you" he said walking towards his stereo system that was on the other side of the room. Ayano used this opportunity to run to the sink and dumb the glass. But Rayne heard the liquid pouring into the sink and he rushed towards her grabbing her wrists. " What do you think youre doing?" he asked with angered expression on his face. Ayano wasn't frightened she knew exactly what to do. " I should be asking you the same question…you were trying to drug me you ass!..." she said kicking him in his groin and heading for the door, but he beat her to it. " Ayano, I had to take the necessary precautions…'' he said grabbing her and pinning her against the floor.

She started to get really angry and well it just got 20 degrees hotter in the room.

" Rayne I'll give you 2 seconds to get off of me or else I will hurt you…'' she seethed trying to get out of his grasp.

He smirked and still kept his hold on her wrists " What can you possibly do to me?...scream til I go deaf?" he asked still holding on to her.

" No….'' she said burning his hands with her fire. Once he finally let go of her he screamed in pain rolling on the floor. " What the hell…what are you?''

Summoning Enriaha she held it in front of her, It was two inches away from his neck. " Don't you know who I am? I'm the successor to the Kannagi fortune and welder of the crimson flame..i can burn this entire estate to the ground and no one would know what happened! Now I'm only going to say this once…if you try to drug me or ask me out on another date, I'll make sure that you won't have anything release your pathetic urine with… you asshole." She seethed going to get her purse shortly before walking out of his house.

Ayano was angry…and she knew the only way to get rid of her anger

Her bed and her apartment.

She called for a taxi and went home, some date. Once she arrived at her apartment, she quickly ran inside and pressed her floor number. Her heart was racing and she desperately wanted to see Kazuma. Rayne wanted to rape her and he was about to drug her to do it. Walking to her door, she turned the key opening it revealing a dimly lit room with a table, food and candles everywhere.

" Kazuma? What's going on?" she asked throwing her purse on the couch and she went to go change out of her dress. Kazuma had heard her come in and went to go see why she rushed into her room so quickly. He stood in the doorway watching her change, until she turned around with an angered expression and slammed the door in his face. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Once she came back into the living room she sat on the couch crossing her arms. " You know that would have been your head back there If I wasn't so tired." She said laying her head on his shoulder. Kazuma looked at her wondering why she looked so angry and hurt. " Ayano… did something happen?'' he asked in monotone. Ayano looked at him in his eyes and showed him her wrists which had an ugly bruise on them from Rayne grabbing her too hard.

" He tried to drug and rape me…well he didn't know that im a fire user...lets just say he was this close to being castrated. " she said with a sad smile on her face. Kazuma had to take a double look at her to make sure he had heard correctly. " That bastard….'' He seethed getting up, Ayano was frightened alittle. She had never seen him look so…ticked off. " Kazuma I took care of it..'' she said holding on to his arm

He gave her a smirk and pulled her into a hug "I'm just glad that you're alright...obviously you were nice enough to spare him his life. But for you I'll hold off on killing him tonight. Right now I'm sure you're really hungry.'' He whispered in her ear sending waves of electricity down her back.

Ayano nodded and he showed her the meal that he made for her. Her heart skipped about five beats knowing that he had went out of his way for her. " I figured you probably wouldn't have eaten much on that date, so I made this.'' Kazuma said handing her the homemade soup out of the pot. Ayano walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

" Thanks…you're not so bad sometimes…'' she said blushing alittle.

Kazuma grinned and removed the chair from the table so she could sit down.

And they both shared a meal in silence enjoying each other's company.

**I sense a plot thickening….maybe some nosebleeds or a broken arm**

**Who knows lol**

**Review please ^_^**


	10. You're Not Going Anywhere

**Well Well Well, here we meet again lol**

**its been awhile, yes?**

**Here's an updated chapter for you guys**

**sorry for the wait **

**heres a new chappy**

**Enjoy! **

After dinner Ayano and Kazuma decided that they just wanted to relax considering that they spent most of the dinner talking and laughing. well that was after the long silence of them eating their food. Kazuma was starting to get alittle worried about her, he could see through that mask that she was trying so hard to keep up. Even though he had the urge to ask her what her problem was, he decided to let her come to him. The one thing he learned about Ayano and that was not to bug her when she was really upset about something.

_Is sex all I am to men? don't I offer something else besides my looks? _Ayano asked in her mind when the thought of Rayne almost raping her. she began to question herself and it frustrated her. Did she have anything else to offer? Although she wasnt big on crying in front of anyone and she really prided herself on being tough. For once, she let the tears fall.

Kazuma felt something wet falling on his bare arm and shifted his postion so that he could look at her. She was crying and seeing her so hurt made him want to punch that Rayne bastard in the balls. Part of him wanted to protest his asking of questions, but he forced that out of his mind. And pressed her for answers anyway, noone was going to get the satisfaction of hurting her. But before he could say anything she spoke up first.

" Kazuma..." she spoke in a hushed tone almost in audiable to most people's ears but he heard her perfectly.

" Yes Ayano?" he responded with concern dripping from every syllable.

She took her time looking at the handsome man, but eventually she looked into his eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks, but she forced herself anyway. " What do you see when you look at me?" She felt almost stupid for asking such a dumb question, but she had to know. Although she wouldnt put it past him if all he saw was her ass. But she let him answer, it was something she felt that she needed to ask.

Kazuma smiled and looked at her face, his heart began to race just from seeing her expression. Even though her mind was in agony, she still looked beautiful to him. "Well despite your obvious attractive features... " he started off, but shook his hands when he saw her angered face. " So you do think im just a pretty face dont you, you jerkwad?'' she asked standing up now. Kazuma let her finish her rant, in fact just her cutting him off made him pretty mad. " Do you know how to talk to a woman when she's in distress! hmm obviously not you bastard. Youre just like all the rest arent you- you no good dirty l-" She was cut off when he pinned her against the couch with a expression she couldnt recognize.

" Ayano, for once will you just let me finish..." he whispered in a dangerously low tone of voice. Her face turned crimson and her heart began to race just from his tone alone. Part of her wanted to squeal from him being so close to her, but the other boiled in anger. How dare he? that bastard. Ayano almost lost control of her sanity with him being so close to her and almost having an emotional breakdown well Kazuma wasnt exactly making it any better.

" Why should i let you finish?'' she whispered not looking in his face.

His features softened and carressed her face so that she would look at him " You just dont get it do you Ayano?'' She pouted in her usual i dont care what you have to say because im mad face.

_With him looking at me like this is making everything so...confusing. _She couldnt form any sentences at the moment because all her mind seemed to focus on now is his handsome face.

" Whats to get Kazuma?''

He laughed and continued to look in her face so that she could feel the intensity of what he was feeling and what he always felt. " That I love you..." Her eyes widened as he closed the gap between them with a kiss and her eyes slowly closed. When he lowered his body against hers she noticed his heart harmonizing with hers. Her entire body was on fire, not to mention her face was halfway incentgrated by now.

They kissed for what seemed like years, careful not to take it any further than what it was already trying to lead to.

" Kazuma..." Ayano breathed out through swollen lips. he smiled when he looked at her knowing what she wanted to say. He didnt press her too much.

" Maybe we should turn in for the night..." she spoke trying to get out of his grasp but he kept his hands on her waist sending little spasms up her spine. He smirked and held her gaze with nothing but love in his eyes although she could tell that he wanted to take it further. In a low growl that caused her to instantly melt he eventually spoke. " You're not going anywhere...tonight youre laying right next to me...''

She blushed and layed next to him fulfilling his demand, its not like she was going anywhere anyway.

In a matter of 5 mins they were both knocked out sleep.

**Awww Kazuma finally let out the truth ^_^**

**Review please **


	11. Concealing Went Wrong

**A very long awaited chapter**

**I guess I just needed to let my creative juices flow**

**lol juices...i just thought i would put that perverse statement in there to lighten the mood. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who gave me some ideas for this curse i like to call writer's block**

**Much is appreciated, if i had cookies i would gladly give them**

**Well anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kaze No Stigma, though I really wish I did. **

The next morning, Ayano woke up to the sounds of a man sleeping, or snoring rather loudly. It didnt bother her and she couldnt help but smile at his sleeping form, he looked very much like a child. Did last night really happen or was it a dream? Part of her wanted to believe that it wasnt real, but on the other hand she knew what had happened last night. Memories of Kazuma's lips against hers made her face flush beyond reason. Her breath began to come out in pants and she had to breathe slowly in and out to calm herself down. Kazuma let out another snore and mumbled something Ayano couldnt recognize.

She giggled and moved his hand from around her waist so she could use the bathroom. Even though she slowed the beating of her heart, everytime she looked at him, it seemed to pick back up again. Her heart fluttered now that she really knew how much she meant to him. But for some reason, it saddened her that she held back her own words. Washing her hands, she sighed, maybe it just wasnt time and she was just fine with that.

Opening the door, she saw that Kazuma wasnt there and her heart dropped. She knew he couldnt have flown out the window? Ayano walked towards her living room and she smiled Kazuma was making breakfast for them both. " Morning Ayano, I figured you had taken care of your business and must have been hungry.'' He said handing her a plate full of food. Her stomach growled in anticipation for the nurishment it lacked from digestion. She grabbed a piece of sasuage and moaned slightly from the taste of it on her tongue. Kazuma blushed and gulped , hearing the unintentional moan that affected him more than he wanted to admit at the moment.

Instead he drank some orange juice and grabbed his plate joining Ayano. By the time he got to his eggs, she was already finished with her plate. She giggled and put it in the sink. " Sorry Kaz, I couldnt wait for you..." She kissed him and walked towards her door to get ready for work. " Besides your a damn good cook" she smiled before closing her door and undressed. Kazuma laughed and decided to clean up before he headed back to his apartment. He had been there long enough and even though he showered in her bathroom. He still somewhat missed the comfort of his own place. Not that Ayano wasnt enjoyable to be around. He needed to get rid of some male urges that he was currently holding in.

Damn that woman for being so irresistable..

Meanwhile, Ayano was busy contemplating on what outfit she wanted to wear to work. It seemed like ages, but it was only two days ago that Kazuma decided to come back into town and almost ruin things for her. But she wasnt complaining, in fact she enjoyed having him around lately. Her heart still seemed to be on overdrive and she wasnt even making out with him. She smiled, finally deciding on a simple dress with a blazer to cover up her not so modest chest. Sometimes, she often wondered if her boss hired her purely out of lust. It didnt seem to take long with the hiring process, seeing as how he hired her the same day as the interview. Ayano was still smiling, thinking of the man out in her living room. It really did make her happy that kazuma finally admitted his feelings for her. But while she was happy for his confession, she was still slightly angry at Rayne,that bastard better not bother her today. How could he try to rape her?

she thought he was supposed to be her best friend. I guess she never payed much attention to his antics around her whenever they were alone. Her heart ached in emotional pain, Rayne was there for her through those times when she was thinking about Kazuma. Hell, she was even nice enough to let him get to 2nd base with her one time. Not that she wasnt thinking about doing it with him. She did, Ayano admitted to herself, but that still didnt mean she was willing to go all the way. One thing occuried to Ayano, Being nice has its consequences.

Once she was finished with getting dressed for work, Ayano stepped out of her room to find Kazuma gone and a note left on her fridge. She walked over to read the note slightly irritated. The idiot could have at least put away the dishes after he washed them. She sighed, leave it to man to half-ass the dishes. Grabbing the note and her purse, she walked out the door ready to deal with whatever day was coming her way. "_ well at least he was nice enough to tell me that he had to _"freshen up"_ Like i know what that means, that perve" _ Ayano thought in her mind slightly irritated that he would decide to relieve himself.

She couldnt help but be a bit turned on and angry at the same time. Never in her life did she think that Kazuma would do something like that. Not that she put it past him, he was a man after all. Considering that things almost got to 3rd base last night, she didnt blame him. Sighing, she pressed the elevator to go to the ground floor, she thought that Kazuma would have flown her to work. At least that meant that she wouldnt have had to walk. "_Oh Well" _she thought in her mind closing the door and walked down the street.

Kazuma smirked hovering over Ayano walking down the street. He made sure that he conealed himself so she wouldnt know that he was following her. Sure, he "relieved himself" of the sexual tension he felt from being with Ayano for so long. But he wanted to relieve himself of another matter. He wanted to kick that Rayne guy in the balls for hurting Ayano. Sure he would go easy on the slimeball but he still wanted to make him pay.

No one got away with hurting her. No, that bastard is gonna scream for mercy when he got done with him. On a side note, Kazuma did notice how nice Ayano looked today. It never failed to have a dress cling to her curves so perfectly. Were tight dresses all she had in her closet? He blushed when she bent over to pick up her lipstick that accidently fell on the ground. Kazuma had to hand it to her. " _She has a nice ass.." _he smirked intentionally licking his lips.

Ayano wasnt an idiot, she felt Kazuma's presence surrounding her. " does he really think im that naive?'' she thought in her mind pretending not to notice him following her. Even though it was pretty sweet that he was making sure she got to work without anyone harming her. It still made her angry that he would go so far as to conceal himself so she wouldnt notice him. He probably stared at her ass when she bent over to pick up her lipstick, that perve!

But she still couldnt help the blush that rose on her cheeks from his confession and the fact that he cleaned up after making a mess. Kazuma really wasnt that bad of a guy although he did seem to get alittle too touchy with her. The nerve of that man to pinch her butt every five seconds just to get a rise out of her. She sighed, she seemed to be getting more than a rise lately. Kazuma really knew how to get under her skin and make her comfortable all at once. Thats what she loved about him, she concluded. It was never boring being with him.

Finally making it to her building, Ayano's heart seemed to palatate faster in her chest. She really didnt want to see Rayne and to make it worse he was right across from her. Ugh, why her? she asked in her mind over and over putting on a smile for her coworkers. Kazuma still followed her inside of the building figuring out that she probably sensed his presence but decided not to say anything. Exceptionally clever, which was one of the things he loved about her despite the fact that she never knew when to shut up . Still in the elevator, Ayano leaned against the wall opposite Kazuma, smiling, she pressed a button and the entire elevator came to a halt.

" You know I'm really quite intelligent and not as dumb as you may think i am Kazuma." she smiled walking over to him.

Kazuma smirked and finally revealed himself grabbing Ayano by her waist pulling her closer to him and he used that as an excuse to feel her up; Which Ayano seemed to notice. " Ayano, now why would you say such a thing...'' he trailed a finger along the side of her jaw and down her neck watching as she shivered from the contact. "...I happen to think your really smart"

She blushed a crimson red that reached all the way to her chest although Kazuma wouldnt have noticed considering its covered up. " Ok smartass...why didnt you show yourself then?'' she asked getting out of his grasp and crossed her arms making her chest seem even bigger. Kazuma noted trying hard not to stare and earned a humpfh from her. He loved making her upset. This time he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her head watching as her face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

He loved making her blush and he loved that he was the only one to do so. " Because, I wasnt about to let you go to work without seeing who that bastard was that hurt you.." he whispered in a voice that caused a ripple up Ayano's spine. She knew that voice would be the death of her. She smiled and didnt hesitate to kiss Kazuma hard on the mouth. Seeing as how it wasnt long ago that he confessed his feelings which added to her bold move. Kazuma wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He wanted to feel more of her. Soon the kiss turned into a fiery one and from the look of things, If this kept up no one was leaving this elevator. " Kazuma..." Ayano whispered once they parted for air. He looked into her golden eyes upon hearing his name practically moaned from her lips. The sound excited him more than she would ever know at the moment.

" Yes.."

" Conceal yourself and stay close...but dont do anything stupid, Ok?"

Kazuma grinned that grin of his that always seemed to make Ayano want to jump his bones and hit him all at once.

" I wouldnt say dont do anything stupid, you know how i get sometimes"

Ayano flashed him a dangerous glance and Kazuma knew that she wasnt playing. But then again when did he ever care what kind of glances she gave him. " Promise me Kaz"

He kissed her lips earned a small moan to escape her lips. " I promise.." he said crossing his fingers behind his back. He would only act if that jerkwad made a move on his girl.

_" My girl...I rather like the sound of that" _ He thought in his mind pressing a button and the elevator sprang to live once more.

**Well I hope this is a longer chapter than im used to writing. Making a conscious effort to write longer chapters. Anyways, Review please ^_^ **


	12. Nervousness Times 4

**OhDun, Dun, Dunnnn... Dun, Dun, Dun... * turns off dramatic music***

**Welp, another chapter for my readers. I would like to say thank you so much for bearing with me. **

**The stresses of life is to blame for my late updates. But thats life for you. **

**Any way, on with the story ^_^**

Ayano's heart still continued to rage on in her chest, despite the fact that she was an inch away from Kazuma. She silently hoped that nothing went wrong today. But knowing Kazuma, that hope is an understatement. She quietly hummed to herself. _" Maybe humming to myself might work" _She glanced towards her left and blushed, Kazuma's hands were rubbing calming strokes against her side. _" Yeah, humming isnt gonna work if someone wasnt distracting me with calming strokes to my side!" _ Ayano breathed in a long breath and braced herself for the loud ding of the elevator.

Kazuma watched Ayano's nervous reactions to him rubbing her side and the fact that he's coming with her to work. If it wasnt for the slight amusement of her reacting to his touches, he would have been more attentive to her nerves. He guessed he probably wasnt making anything right by harrassing her. But that still didnt mean that he didnt want to be there for her. Especially since hes finally gonna get the chance to beat that Rayne dork in the ball sack. Oh yes, hes gonna pay with one giant blast of his vengance. Rayne was not getting away with what he did, Especially trying to bed his woman and without him making the first move on Ayano first! Oh yes, the dickwad was gonna pay and in due time too.

A loud ding rang in their ears and its seemed as if in slow motion the elevator doors were opening.

" Ok Kazuma, conceal yourself" Ayano warned with her heart thumping into overdrive. Less than 10 minutes away she was gonna see Rayne. Kazuma placed a soft kiss to her forehead as if to reassure her. " Ayano dont worry about it, im right behind you.." he whispered in her ear watching her face color in embarrassment. She smiled and Kazuma slowly dissapeared from view. Ayano breathed in a deep sigh and she confidently walked towards her cubicle. Men stared at her legs as she walked. But she didnt pay attention to them. There was only one man that she knew was watching her and it excited her to know that she was only one who knew he was there. She felt a slight grab on her ass and she tried her hardest not to laugh. Kazuma was such a pervert. " You know those men really are slimeballs..." he whispered in her ear.

Ayano smiled and nodded agreeing with his whispered statement. She couldnt answer him directly seeing as how he was invisible and she would have looked like a loon talking to herself. A few more seconds and she would be seeing Rayne. She tried so hard to not feel angry but it wasnt working. How could he try to drug her to have sex with him? Hell, wasnt she good enough to be aware of it?. Ayano guessed the answer was no. But she was sure that he probably wasnt aware of the fact that she was a fire user. But that still didnt undermine his actions.

_5 seconds..._

Her heart continued to rage on in her chest.

_4 seconds..._

She breathed in and out slowly hoping that no one could see how nervous she was.

_3 seconds... _

Ayano tried to remember the words Kazuma just spoke to her in the elevator.

_2 seconds.._

" Oh My God, im freaking losing it...get a grip Ayano!" she whispered to herself

_1 second.._

" This is the longest 5 seconds of my life, seriously when did time become so slow?" Ayano thought in her mind humorously. It didnt take long for her to see her so called best friend. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed him make his way over to her. Time seemed even slower in that moment. Ayano thought in her mind what she wanted to say to the bastard. But she figured that yelling out youre a no good piece of crap didnt seem appropriate so she decided to play nice.

Kazuma watched the bastard walk towards Ayano with a smug look on his face. Anger boiled in his veins and his heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest. He knew what was gonna happen if he didnt control himself. His eyes would have turned blue and this entire building could be destroyed right along with that son of a bitch. No, he'll wait for the bastard to say his petty little apology and then make his move.

Ayano kept her cool for as long as she could. She tried to control her nerves so she wouldnt give Rayne the satisfaction of making her nervous. No, he deserved to get his ass kicked but she prayed that Kazuma would wait until they were out the building to confront the troll. But knowing how crazy Kazuma could get when he was angry really sent her nerves into overdrive. She needed this job to survive, that idiot better not try to kill Rayne inside the building. Ayano continued to watch Rayne walk over to her and she put her arm behind her back hoping that Kazuma would grab her hand to reassure her. When he did, she blushed a soft pink on her cheeks. It warmed her from the inside to have him be so supportive. His little gesture gave her the confidence that she needed.

" Hey Ano..hows it going?'' Rayne spoke in a smug tone leaning against the wall still eyeing the redhead in a lustful way. The look didnt go unnoticed by Ayano and Kazuma. Ayano rubbed sutle touches against Kazuma's hand to calm him down, especially since she felt him grab her hand tightly. Ayano smiled in the most innocent way and looked at Rayne with daggers in her eyes. Oh she was furious and she wanted him to know about it. " Oh I'm fine Rayne...'' She spoke trying very hard to keep the venom out of her voice. Rayne stepped a bit closer to Ayano and smiled his trademark smile trying to get his way. Kazuma noticed and inched himself closer to Ayano silently taking notice that she slightly blushed upon feeling his body against hers.

Rayne noticed the slight blush on Ayano's face and figured it must have been because of him. So he stepped it up alittle bit more. He stepped even closer towards her to where he could smell her perfume she was wearing. Ayano's eyes lowered in anger and felt herself being pulled back by Kazuma who was getting even angrier that Rayne was still yet trying to make a move on his girl. Especially after all that he put her through, trying to drug her and all that crap. Ayano fed up with Rayne's antics just spit it out. " Rayne, is there anything that you want?'' She asked getting irritated.

Rayne smiled again and grabbed her arm pulling her out of Kazuma's grasp and they walked over to the corner where they couldnt be seen much to Kazuma's dismay. " As a matter of fact I do..You Ano I wanted to apologize for the other night.'' Rayne spoke in a hush tone of voice in her ear. Kazuma seethed with anger, he was so close to beating the hell out of Rayne he had to stop himself. He wanted to hear what this bastard had to say to her. Ayano stepped back a few steps and crossed her arms. Oh really now?

" You are huh..do tell me how sorry you are?'' she replied still not buying his lame apology. She wanted to hear what he had to say, so she could beat the hell out of him herself. How dare he pull her to a secluded part of the building and try to seduce her into forgiving him? Did he really think she was that stupid? hell she came up with that herself. Rayne smiled again and pulled her closer to his chest grabbing her waist trying to feel her up. Ayano glanced back behind her knowing that Kazuma had to be flipping out right now. " Rayne, what are you doing?'' she asked looking at him too pissed off for words. Rayne tilted her chin towards his face. " Ano...'' He proceeded to kiss her , but grabbed her neck instead cutting off her air supply.

Kazuma's eyes slowly began to turn blue and all hell was getting ready to break loose. Rayne had two seconds to get his hands off his girl.

" Rayne! what are y-" Ayano choked out with the oxygen she had left.

" You thought you could get away with burning me Ayano?..'' he spoke about to choke her out before Kazuma stepped in and knocked him back a few feet.

" Ayano! are you alright?'' Kazuma asked grabbing her and picking her up knowing that if he continues she could get fired and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Ayano looked at Kazuma and nodded before passing out. Kazuma kissed her forehead and he got them out of the building. He knew he had to get her safe before Rayne decided to do something else to harm her.

**Well I dont know where Rayne fell too...but I sense a fight coming on. **

**Review please...Reviews are the sunshine to my words that give them life ^_^**


	13. You will stay here!

**Well we meet again ^_^**

**Decided to get on with the drama**

Kazuma ran as fast as he could. It didnt hit him until now that he could fly them to his apartment. Shaking his head, he instantly hovered off the ground and jetted off. He looked at Ayano with a worried/angered expression. How dare that bastard put his hands on her? He better be lucky that he cared for Ayano a great deal not to make him scream bloody murder inside the workplace. Ayano let out a soft sigh and leaned her head more into his chest. Even though he was frustrated and angry, he couldnt help but smile at her antics. Even in her sleep, Ayano proved to make him smile. He figured she must have been dreaming about him. When they finally reached his apartment, he opened the door and layed her down on his couch. He would have carried her to his bed, but the woman was heavier than a sack of potatoes. Kazuma laughed remembering the very day he used that same expression. It wasnt that long ago, but it still felt like a millennia.

Trying to calm himself down, he sat next to Ayano and stroked the side of her face. She was so beautiful and it made him sad that she was hurt. He glanced at her neck and seethed at the bruise that was forming where that bastard's hands had been. Thank the heavens Rayne wasnt holding her for too long. The bruise would be gone in a day. Kazuma slightly blushed remembering how soft her back felt when he leaned in closer to her. It satisfied his ego seeing that he was the one that made her blush. It made him smirk more when that bastard thought it was him. No, Kazuma decided right then and there he will be the only one to make his girl blush.

1 hour later, Ayano started to wake. She gasped when she opened her eyes and jumped up. Kazuma was there by her side instantly. He flashed her a grin and kissed her forehead. " Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally awoke from her slumber?" he smirked handing her some water. She must be parched. Ayano flashed him a annoyed expression and downed the water in under a minute. " Kazuma, dont be a smart ass, what happened to me?'' she asked laying her head back down on the couch one of which she noted wasnt hers. How the hell did she get into Kazuma's apartment? If it wasnt for her weakened state, she knew she would be freaking out right now.

Ayano glanced down to her body and felt content. Kazuma didnt try to make a move on her while she was whereever she was. He said down next to her and rubbed soothing circles on her hand watching her face flush. " Well I didnt try to have sex with you if thats what your wondering?'' he laughed causing Ayano's heartbeat to rise seeing as how she never heard him laugh before. She glanced at him fuming demanding an answer and she also wondered why it was sort of hard for her to talk. " Kazuma, what happened?" she demanded.

His entire facial expression changed and he clenched his jaw. Ayano looked at him with a worried expression on her face. " He choked you is what happened" Kazuma spoke through clenched teeth. Ayano was furious. HE DID WHAT NOW? " Kazuma what do you mean he CHOKED me? Ayano asked standing up now clenching her fists. How dare that no good rotten piece of scum touch her and choke her no less? She started to get a little woozy and she sat back down much to her annoyance.

Kazuma sighed and looked at her. " Ayano watch your temper ok, I know you want to kill the loon but your in no health to do such a thing.'' Kazuma warned in a demanding yet calm way. " B-but Kazumaaa he deserves to get his balls ripped out of his penis!'' she yelled flapping her arms and legs against the couch. Kazuma sighed in annoyance and pinned her down looking into her eyes causing her to shut her rant.

Ayano hushed up and was mad that the man still made her flush and caused her heart rate to speed up. They were in such a compromising position. All he had to do was lean in closer and they would be kissing. Kazuma was however not kissing her and was slightly frustrated. " Ayano, let me take care of him. If you got hurt, I wouldnt know what to do.'' he whispered still holding her gaze with his own.

Ayano continued to look at him and smiled " Do you mean that Kaz?'' Her smile warmed his heart and he smirked back pecking her lips with his. " Of course I do..'' he said getting up to go kick some ass. Ayano got up too and almost fell from her head spinning. Kazuma sighed again and went to go pick her up. " Ayano, stay here and dont move from that spot.'' he commanded pointing to the couch.

Ayano pouted and crossed her arms acting like a child instead of a grown woman. '' I dont want to, I wanna go back to my own apartment.'' she wailed still acting like a huge brat. Kazuma growled and sat her down looking into her eyes. " Why would you do that? I already told you Ayano that I dont want you to get hurt. Rayne knows where you live!'' he shouted making Ayano even angrier that she couldnt do anything.

" I can take care of myself you know..'' Ayano said glaring at Kazuma. If looks could turn humans to stone, that glare would make medusa turn rock solid. Kazuma's eyes softened and kissed her forehead. He loved seeing her so stubborn, but right now she would just have to suck it up and get over it. He'd die before he let some sorry excuse for a man hurt the one person he cared about. Rayne disgraced all men on Earth. " Ano, please just stay here ok?'' Ayano scoffed and succumbed to Kazuma's demands. She just decided to make his life a living hell when he came back from kicking Rayne's ass. " Fine Kaz, you happy now?'' she asked still pouting. Kazuma smirked and kissed her lips making sure he lingered longer than necessary so he can make his getaway.

Ayano closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, her face flushing beyond humanly possible. When she opened her eyes Kazuma was gone. '' KAZUMAAA YOU ASSHOLE!'' she screamed laying back down on the couch kicking her legs up and down in a angered manner.

Meanwhile, Kazuma was walking back to Ayano's job. He knew the bastard couldnt have gotten up after getting thrown like he was. He could have flown but he wanted to take his time. He needed to plot how he was gonna kill that woman beater. What man would put his hands on a woman because he couldnt get what he wanted? A sorry one thats who. Even though Kazuma really wanted to kick Rayne's butt for hurting Ayano; part of him started to wonder if it would really solve anything. Would beating Rayne into the ground really make anything better for Ayano? I mean she would still have to see him at work. He sighed and kept walking. But before he could make a rational decision all morals went out the window when he saw the leech walking towards him with a angry look on his face.

_" Forget morals, this bastard better hope he lives to see the next millisecond." _

To be continued...

**I would just like to thank my readers for their unwavering patience. **

**life can be so demanding sometimes ^_^ **


	14. Oh shut up will ya?

**I couldnt keep you waiting**

**On with the story **

FLASHBACK

_Before he could make a rational decision all morals went out the window when he saw the leech walking towards him with a angry look on his face. _

_**" Forget morals, this bastard better hope he lives to see the next millisecond." **_

Kazuma watched as Rayne walked towards him and he smirked. Oh yes, he was waiting for this moment to happen. Ever since that night that Rayne had took Ayano out on a date; he knew that he didnt like the bastard. It was just something about that look in his eye that made his blood boil. That sickening lustful gaze he gave Ayano. Oh he's gonna pay. Kazuma knew that he had to get somewhere that the city wouldnt mind getting destroyed. He didnt want Ayano to be out of work because he sent a wind current blasting through the entire building. So he did the one thing he knew he could do. Picked the bastard up by his collar and lifted into the air.

" HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING! PUT ME DOWN...'' Rayne yelled desperately trying to get out of Kazuma's death grip. But even Kazuma wasnt that heartless. No, he wanted to draw out this fight for as long as he could. Rayne must feel the extent of his rage. Rayne continued to scream and yell demanding that he be put down. If Kazuma didnt know any better, he could have sworn that woman beater was afraid of heights. " Aww is someone afraid of a little height?'' He taunted watching as all the color drained from Rayne's face when he saw an airplane flying under them. Rayne squirmed still trying to get out of Kazuma's grasp but figured it was no use. " Look, im actually doing you a favor..." Kazuma spoke through clenched teeth scanning the area for a clearing to land on. Spotting it, he headed south of their current direction.

Rayne scoffed and glared at the wind user. " How are you doing me a favor by holding me hostage and hovering 20ft off the ground?'' Kazuma smirked and shook his head. " Because at least im giving you the honor of getting your ass kicked away from thousands of people. Think about it, all your precious fangirls would laugh at your defeat." he said landing slightly closer to the ground and dropped the bastard hearing a loud thud. Rayne smirked and stood up as best as he could. Kazuma had to hand it to him, practically being thrown through a wall and dropped like a sack of onions towards the ground; for such a scrawny build, he was holding up pretty well. " How sweet of you.." Rayne scoffed charging at him. No one had the pleasure of hurting him and got away with it. No what powers they seemed to have. Kazuma didnt even budge, he let Rayne exert all his energy. All it would take is one punch and the fight would be over.

" Dont flatter yourself, youre no match for me" Kazuma said blocking all of the man's punches. He could sense that he wasnt a element user. So Rayne really was at an unadvantage. But he had to hand it once again to the persistent leech. He wasnt that bad of a fighter. Rayne continued to charge at Kazuma with all his might, but every hit he seemed to throw Kazuma kept avoiding them all. Rayne started to get frustrated and stood up out of breath glaring at the brunette. " Dont think that youre all that cause your a magic user..i swear youre all a bunch of freaks..'' Rayne seethed in satisfaction watching Kazuma's reaction.

_"That no good son of a..'' _

Kazuma grabbed Rayne lifting him off his feet with no struggle at all. He smirked seeing the frightened expression on his face. Yet again Rayne tried to get out of his grasp with no progress. " You bastard! you have some nerve calling me a freak. You tried to rape my-friend" Kazuma paused hoping that Rayne couldnt see his obvious feelings for the redhead. Rayne noted the redish tint on Kazuma's cheeks and smirked. Maybe he cant win against him physically. But maybe theres other ways he can. " So someone has feelings for Ayano?'' he taunted noticing that Kazuma's grip tightened against his shirt.

" Its none of your business!" Kazuma growled with slinted eyes. One more word from this egotistical twit is all its gonna take for him to rip his head off his shoulders. Rayne smirked in satisfaction yet again. " Oh I think it is...you see it wont take much to get Ayano wrapped around my finger" Kazuma's eyes slowly began to turn blue, but tried to hold on to his sanity. He knew Rayne was just trying to get a rise out of him. So he listened anyway. " Explain yourself before I change my mind." Rayne signaled for Kazuma to let him go. Much to his annoyance, Kazuma rolled his eyes and dropped him on the ground.

Rayne stood up and dusted himself off. If anyone were to see what he looked like they would think that he was involved in a murder scene. His clothes were torn, he had mud all over his body. His face and neck looked like he was scratched by a bunch of cats. He also had blood running down the side of his face. Kazuma noted that he really didnt need to do much damage. Rayne had did the job for him. " Well Karuma..."

" Its Kazuma" Rayne scoffed at the correction.

" _Kazuma, _ I know a lot of people in this city. All it would take is one word and you'll be ran out of town faster than you can fly us both to space and back. Besides if memory serves me correctly, you abandoned my poor Ayano, leaving her defenseless. She was better off without you here.'' Rayne said looking at the pissed off facial expression that Kazuma was wearing.

" How much did she tell you.." Kazuma asked stepping closer to Rayne with the intention to kill.

Rayne stepped back with widened eyes and decided to piss off Kazuma even more with an embellished story of the time him and Ayano had a little heated moment back at his house. Sure it wasnt as heated as he would have liked. But Kazuma didnt know that. " She seemed to tell me enough, in fact it was the anniversary of the day you left her. Poor thing she looked so sad. So I had to comfort her with my lips of course. Her body was so soft.." Rayne smirked with a proud expression on his face. Who did this Kazuma guy think he was anyway? if anyone had the right to claim Ayano it was him.

Kazuma had had enough, even he wasnt that stupid to believe that story. Why would Ayano want him? Kazuma knew Ayano well enough to decide for himself that she wouldnt do that to him. But even that thought didnt stop the jealousy from surging through his veins. He really wouldnt put it past her if she did sleep with the bastard. he deserved it. Kazuma left her knowing that he had feelings for her, but he also knew that she was too young for him. She was too young for what those feelings could bring. Kazuma didnt want that for Ayano. He wanted her to blossom into an age that she could handle dealing with what love brought. Though leaving her might not have been the best idea, especially if he knew that she would be in the hands of this pervert.

" It hurts you doesnt it _Karuma_? especially since I had Ayano before you did..." Rayne taunted purposely saying Kazuma's name wrong.

Kazuma lost it at that point, Rayne needed to seriously shut his stupid mouth. God, the man's voice could make a nun sware.

" Rayne, do me a favor and shut up.." Kazuma said cracking his knuckles.

" What you say?'' Rayne asked with that pathetic smirk on his face.

Without a second glance Kazuma punched Rayne in his face knocking him out cold before leaving him laying there with no remorse.

" I said shut up..." Kazuma spoke and smirked.

and with that he instantly flew home demanding some answers from Ayano.


	15. You saw me naked!

**First I would like to deeply apologize to all my readers for taking a long time to update. Life is so demanding sometimes but im making the most of it. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for your encouraging comments of how much you love the story and how much you want me to update. So thank you so so much. Here's my present to you all a long waited chapter. ^_^ **

Ayano sat on Kazuma's couch waiting for him to arrive. How dare he tell her not to go back to her apartment? It was her apartment for Kami's sake. If she wanted to go back then heck she'll go back anytime she feels like it. But she regretted that statement seeing as how she's still a bit woosy from that bastard choking her out. If she ever saw that idiot again, it wont be youmas that she'll be killing. Oh no, it will be Rayne kicking and screaming all the way into the next life. Getting up slowly, she decided to see what kind of food he had in his fridge. It felt like a millennia walking into the kitchen since she walked so slow.

" I am so hungryyyy...'' Ayano yelled knowing that it really wasnt necessary to do so. But seeing as how she has the temper of a 5 year old, it made sense to her. Opening the fridge, her face was deadpan, no wonder the idiot stayed at her house for almost two weeks. There's no food in here. What does the man do? feed off of air currents? Ayano knew he was a wind magic user, but not having food to eat is just not normal. Slamming the door shut she decided to just go shower instead. The moron must have soap and a bath cloth to use. She needed something to calm her temper. Not only could she not go home, but he left her with no food. Everyone knows that she loves to eat. Even though the food wouldnt really go anywhere except to her butt. But whos complaining about that. In fact Ayano loved her figure. Not that she would ever tell anyone that when she was naked, she would stand in front of her mirror and look at herself.

Ayano walked towards his bathroom and was actually shocked at how neat everything was. There were no towels or clothes thrown all over the floor. The toothpaste had the cap on it. The mirrors were so shiny that if she wanted to she could touch her reflection. The room was so clean that she was scared to touch anything. But he if chose to get mad at her for coming to use his shower, she'll just blackmail him into buying her food. He did leave her with nothing to eat for 5 hours. Ayano smiled upon discovery that he did have soap and a bathcloth. _ " Well at least he cleans himself"_ she thought in her mind. So she turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes, allowing the warm water to soak her troubles away. Ayano always loved taking showers when she was stressed. It always calmed her down. Nothing could bother her while she was in her warm soapy world.

Meanwhile, Kazuma flew up to his floor and opened the window, he was furious. What did that bastard mean by he had ayano before he did? He was gonna find out now. " Hmm she's taking a shower?" He whispered to himself with a smirk on his face. He didn't tell Ayano but he knows that she loves to walk out of bathroom without much care for the people around her. He wanted to see if she was gonna do it this time. So he postioned himself to see everything he wanted to see when she opened that door. He already knew that she couldnt sense him seeing as how he cloaked his presence. Just a little known fact about wind magic users that Fire magic users tend to forget. Besides he couldn't miss his little Ayano stepping out in nothing more than a short towel. He prepared himself to get fire thrown at him. Seeing as how she hates surprizes. Ayano cant handle them. Maybe its because deep down this chick is actually 5 years old with the attention span of a small cat. Everything set her off and everything made her curious. He loved that about her. So he played the waiting game.

Ayano finished washing the soap off her body and squeezed the water out of her hair. She felt completely relaxed and figured that Kazuma couldn't have been home yet so walking out naked wouldnt be too much of a bother. She loved doing that whenever she was home. It wasnt like anyone could see her anyway. She threw the towel around her neck and picked up her clothes. She was sure Kazuma would have something for her to put on. Ayano turned off the light and stepped out into the hallway with steam following her.

Kazuma's eyes lit up and desire swam in his eyes, Ayano definitely grew up indeed. But again he just sat there wondering if she would notice him sitting there gawking at her naked form. But she could be pretty dense sometimes.

Ayano turned her head towards the left and froze. How long was Kazuma sitting there? She quickly looked down and back towards his face.

" Hey..'' Kazuma spoke in a tone she couldnt recognize and was that lust swimming in those eyes of his.

Ayano screamed loud and hard '' KAZUMAAAA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BACK HOME? YOU SEE ME NAKED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HEY?'' she yelled running back into the bathroom and slammed the door blushing like a madwoman. _ " he saw me naked...i cant believe this" _ She quickly wrapped the towel around herself and stood with her back to the door her heart racing against her chest. The man she loved saw her naked. That fact excited her and scared her at the same time. What most people dont know is she can be a bit perverted when she wanted to be.

Kazuma smirked and walked towards the bathroom leaning against the wall waiting for her to come out. Ayano could be such a drama queen sometimes.

" Ayano, come out.." Kazuma spoke softly trying really hard to keep the smirk out of his voice.

Ayano clutched her towel even tighter and seethed in anger. " NO! you can't make me you perve!" she yelled with her anger boiling on the inside of her.

Kazuma smirked and grabbed the spare key he always kept just in case someone stayed with him and he couldnt get inside the bathroom. " Ayano calm down, i didnt see much of anything.'' he said putting in the key and twisting the knob opening the door slowly. There was a naked and embarrassed woman on the inside that could throw fireballs at his head. Ayano quickly threw the towel around her body and pouted. That idiot was just trying to butter her up. This had to be the most mortifying situation in the history of womanhood. Never again will she step outside the bathroom naked unless she was in the comfort of her own house.

Now that she mentioned it, that wouldnt have worked seeing as how the nub could easily step inside her house without her knowing it. " Kazuma dont try to reassure me. I already feel horrible enough as it is" She said finally looking the man in his face.

Kazuma walked towards her and smirked a lustful smirk watching her face turn a bright red color. The sight made him admire her beauty. Ayano's face burned with blood rushing to her face every step Kazuma took towards her. " Stay away..dont come any closer Kazuma...I'll never forgive youuu'' she yelled hysterically.

Kazuma laughed and pinned her against the door closing it in the process. He wanted to get her completely isolated before her asked her what he wanted to know. " Ayano, calm down before you have a panic attack" he demanded holding her gaze with his own. She quickly shut up and found herself drowning in his gaze. Kazuma found himself losing the anger he was feeling and drowing in his feelings for Ayano. In one swift movement he crashed his lips onto hers in a soft yet demanding kiss. His emotions seemed to have the best of him and Ayano wasn't exactly making it any easier with her hushed moans. She quickly accepted the kiss by pulling him closer to her body. More minutes passed and the kiss turned into something either one of them wasnt sure they were ready for. So Ayano pushed Kazuma away for a brief moment.

'' Kaz..'' she spoke in a breathy tone unable to catch her breath.

" Yes.." Kazuma spoke in a tone she wasnt sure of but it excited her even more to hear it.

" Don't think that just because you got me distracted by your lips that im still not mad at you.'' She spoke in a firm tone with her hands on her hips.

Kazuma laughed and reassured her " Ano, I didn't see much. Besides there's something I want to ask you. I should be mad at you for distracting me.''

Ayano growled in irritation. '' If anyone should be mad it should be me you perve.. Now get out so i can get dressed.'' she yelled turning her back to him. Kazuma took this chance to kiss her neck and pull her closer to his body whispering in her ear. " You know, your anger only makes me want you more..but I'll let you have this one Ayano.'' He spoke shortly after smacking her butt.

Ayano blushed and pushed him out the bathroom. " I'll be out shortly..'' she said slamming the door leaving a very hot and bothered Kazuma in the hallway.


	16. Seducing Ayano

**Here's the next chapter..I know this is a T rated story but things may potentially get PG-18. Is that even a real rating? I dont know lol Anywho on with Kazuma and Ayano. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze No Stigma, but if I did, let's just say that Kazuma and I would be really happy together. Sorry Ayano, no disrespect. ^_^ **

With what seemed like hours, Kazuma sat on his couch wondering if Ayano would come out the bathroom. How long did it take to just put on a dress ( a tightly fitted dress that showed off her curves) and a blazer would take? I mean clearly he's seen it all. Not that he was complaining. He could definitely understand why that Rayne bastard wanted her so much. Ayano was freaking gorgeous. If a woman could stop traffic and cause men to fall at her feet, she would definitely fit the description.

Kazuma smirked and leaned back against the couch feeling himself growing in heat for the redhead. Thoughts of her in his bed seemed to overwhelm his mind. Instantly, he wondered if she was still a virgin? If not then he knew it wouldn't take much to make her give in to him. But if she was, well everyone in the world knew how stubborn she could be.

It would take him bribing her with huge loads of sweets for her to even consider the idea of him sleeping with her. Keyword, consider. Kami knows what it would take for her to give in. For the first time he actually blushed. Not that he would ever show that to Ayano. But the heat of his thoughts really seemed to consume him. Sweat, heat from their bodies and moans filled his mind and they were running rampant in different scenes. But one thing seemed to screech all that to a halt.

_" I had Ayano before you did..."_

That's right he had completely forgotten his question he wanted to ask Ayano. There was no way that she slept with him. He knew that Ayano may be a bit childish at times, but she respected her body. She wouldn't let just _anyone_ defile her precious gift. Kazuma smirked. The only person that was gonna do the defiling was him. meanwhile Ayano was busy sitting on the toilet quietly thinking to herself.

She was already finished with getting dressed, but for some reason a part of her just couldn't face Kazuma. Especially since he had seen her in the most intimate way a man could ever see a woman. Besides, him seeing her naked in that way wasn't exactly the way she pictured that moment happening. What she envisioned was a bit more steamy and romantic. In fact, it was a bit erotic to some people's standards.

But she wasn't about to let anyone know that. Her picturing herself laying on his bed tied up with handcuffs around her wrists while he undressed her caused her to be more than a bit flustered. But she quickly dismissed that thought. What did he want to talk to her about? She figured that the bastard must have said something to piss him off. Kazuma did look a little angry before he had kissed her. She blushed remembering him pinning her against the door.

_" Ugh, Get a grip Ayano, sheesh!" _She yelled in her mind determined now to find out what was bothering the wind mage. There was no way that man was getting her riled up. No matter how much she wanted him to do some naughty things to her. So finally opening the door she stepped out awkwardly and made her way over to the couch with a strange feeling coiling in her stomach.

Kazuma watched the sexy redhead walk towards him like a little minx. He knew that she was feeling a bit nervous and the fact that he made her nervous really excited him for some reason. Time seemed to slow down as she walked. Kazuma observed every sway of her hips and every bounce of her chest. Subconciously he licked his lips in statisfaction. But he kept to the task at hand.

" Finally, someone decided to grace me with her presence.. took you long enough" he spoke monotone attempting to control the lust in his voice. Ayano smiled and sat next to him noting the looks he gave her. She felt extremely powerful knowing how much she affected him. " Sorry Kaz, I was thinking. Now aside from you being a total perve, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?'' she asked rolling her eyes in annoyance. Kazuma smirked and sat up this time and Ayano gave him her undivided attention.

Instead of beating around the bush, he just went for it. He didn't want to waste anytime in his attempts to seduce Ayano. " Did you have sex with that bastard?" Ayano looked at him wide-eyed and controlled her temper. Of course she didn't sleep with that snake. Who would even suggest that type of thing. Sure she kissed him once, but she was half drunk anyway. It's not like it meant anything.

" NO, why in the hell would I do that?'' she yelled standing up, now furious that Kazuma would even think that she would give her body away to someone so undeserving. It was an insult to her character and to her womanhood.

Kazuma sighed and walked next to her his features slightly softening. He always seemed to turn to mush everytime he looked at her. If he didn't know any better, he could say the same about Ayano. Not that she would ever admit it to herself. She was skilled at denying her inner most feelings. '' That bastard seemed to think so..'' he spoke standing even closer to her with his lips almost touching hers. Ayano blushed slightly and frowned. Must he always invade her personal space? The man clearly didnt have any boundaries.

" Well I didnt, I-am saving myself for someone special" Ayano spoke with Kazuma pulling her closer to him. She could practically smell the arousal from his breath caressing her nostrials. Kazuma definitely didn't waste anytime knowing that he got the answer he wanted. He slowly trailed his lips against her neck inhaling her scent all at the same time.

He smirked watching as she shivered from his touch. Kazuma was very careful not to brush too much against her bruised area. " Well who are you saving yourself for?'' he asked standing up completely and pulled her towards the couch where he was now on top of her.

Ayano blushed scarlet and her breath seemed to come out in gasps. Her thoughts were slowly turning to lust and she was instantly forgetting that she never really had sex before. Kazuma lowered his eyes trapping her in a intense lustful gaze. He wanted her, but he also didn't want to rush her. Especially without her telling him how she really felt. He knew she was in love with him. The woman couldn't deny that. He felt it.

Ayano blushed even more when he began kissing her neck trailing his lips closer to her collarbone. If fire could really burn her skin, she wouldn't have any skin left seeing as how fire seemed to rage on in her body. Was he really going to have sex with her tonight? " Well.." Ayano couldn't really get the words out especially since his hands was trailing up her dress.

Kazuma smirked knowing that he was gonna make her admit her feelings. So he decided to have some fun toying with her. Pushing all the right buttons watching as her face turned even redder than it already was. " Admit it, youre in love with me" he spoke in a low tone knowing she couldnt resist that voice even if she wanted to. Ayano eeped and felt paralyzed. Kazuma had her dress up far enough that he could see her stomach and he began to kiss around her belly button.

She kept herself from moaning. This man has clearly lost his marbles. But even though part of her was screaming no. The other half was doing backflips. " Admit it!" Kazuma demanded inching up higher towards her chest. Ayano pouted and refused to give in. But it seemed as if he turned up the heat a little higher by going south towards her most sacred parts. Knowing where this was going she quickly jumped up and blushed. " Kazuma.." she spoke softly feeling her heart leap in her chest. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. " yes, Ano?" he spoke grinning deviously.

_"That selfish no good idiot, how dare he touch me in such a way"_

Ayano pouted and crossed her arms. That idiot could be such a jerk sometimes. This is not the way you get someone to admit theyre feelings for you. " You're a jerkwad!" she yelled getting up and walking to the other side of the couch. Kazuma smirked and chose to let it go. One way or another he was gonna make her admit her feelings for him. Ayano pouted and decided that it was getting late. All she wanted to do now was get some rest. She had a longgg day and Kazuma groping her didnt make her feel any better.

Kazuma noted her tired state and decided that it was getting pretty late. " You know you could just stay here if your tired Ano" he spoke in a calm tone getting up to go get her some night clothes. He figured she didnt want to sleep in her work outfit. Kazuma smirked adn thought of another way she could sleep. But decided against mentioning it. He didnt want to make her even more nervous than she already was. " _I think I tortured her enough for one night " _He thought humorously in his mind. Ayano smiled for the first time since she woke up this morning and nodded before he walked away. 5 minutes later Kazuma returned with some clothing and Ayano noted that he quickly changed himself. She blushed trying not to stare at his bare chest.

Kazuma handed her the clothes and kissed her forehead. " Like what you see Ano?'' he whispered in her ear watching as she turned 10 shades of red just from him being so close to her. Ayano frowned and got up completely fed up with his attempts to seduce her. How stupid did he think she was? Clearly he was trying to get her riled up just to see how far she was going to go. " As a matter of fact, no i dont, you pervert asshole!'' she yelled turning to go into the bathroom, but not before Kazuma grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him making her catch her breath when he stole another kiss from her.

" You sure? because i think your body is saying something totally different Ano, I can feel every emotion youre feeling right now" Kazuma whispered in her ear again making sure that he slid his tongue down her neck making her shiver from excitement. Ayano couldn't take it anymore. So finally done with him, she pushed him away. " Kazuma, you can go jump off a cliff...stop touching me so i can go change!" she yelled running into the bathroom and closed the door. Kazuma smirked and layed on the couch. She was so horny it was ridiculus. But Kazuma decided to wait until she was so frustrated that she couldn't resist him anymore. Now that he knew the definitely had to make his move. So operation bed Ayano was officially on.


End file.
